<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need to tell you something by Acelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295178">I need to tell you something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia'>Acelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love Confessions, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz had been in love with Lucette as long as he could remember. But would he have the courage to finally confess his feelings? For Loony for the Secret Santa 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need to tell you something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this Loony!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucette I have to talk to you…. No that’s not right. Lucette! I really need to tell you something! No that’s too forceful… DAMMIT!” </p><p>Fritz's forehead connected to the mirror right in front of him. How long had he been standing there? Hours? Months? Years? He was not able to find the right words to invite Lucette to the park right in front of their school to confess his feelings to her. Every single time he saw her that girl was able to take his breath away. His knees would shake and his words got stuck in his throat. His hands would become sweaty and the only thing he managed was to greet his best friend in the entire world with a small but genuine smile. </p><p>They had been together ever since they were little children. Fritz’s father was the mayor’s bodyguard after all. And the mayor just happened to be Lucette’s father. Fritz was the only person in the entire world who had seen Lucette cry when she lost one of her precious dolls. The only person who had seen her laugh so loud that she had fallen off her chair, when they had played a trick on her step siblings. The two of them were attached by the hip ever since they could remember. She trusted him and he loved her. </p><p>Fritz sighed as he tried to calm his nerves. There was nothing to be afraid of! Beside the obvious rejection heading his way the moment he opened his mouth! Oh God he might lose his best friend forever just because he could not keep his feelings in check! </p><p>“Fritz? You have been in there for 20 minutes now and I’m going to be late for my piano lesson. So if you wouldn’t mind hurrying up a bit?” </p><p>Fritz straightened himself immediately. Dammit he completely forgot that he promised Lucette to walk her home after school!<br/>
“I’m just going to wash my hands, Lucette. Just a minute!”</p><p> He had been her silent protector for years now. Ever since they knew each other he made sure that Lucette was safe and happy. That the bullies knew that they had to deal with him if they ever dared to lay a single finger on Lucette. Yes Fritz was aware that Lucette could take care of herself. She was strong, had a quick tongue and wielded her wit and cunning like a weapon. And everytime she used it he was in awe of her. He would follow her to the end of the world and back, if that means that he could walk right behind her and make sure that nobody would try to stab her in the back. </p><p>He smiled as he finally ventured out of the school bathroom. Lucette‘s amber eyes lingered on his face and he could immediately tell that she was quite annoyed with him. „Finally come on. We are way too late already and I do hate to be tardy Fritz.“</p><p>He smiled. Damn even when she was annoyed she was the most adorable girl he had ever seen. Her amber eyes seemed like molten lava with the quiet fury she had hidden inside of her, her mouth formed a little pout and he could just imagine her stomping on the ground to make her point clear. But the well mannered Lucette would never to that, in public at least. </p><p>„Sorry… I didn‘t think I would need that long. Shall we go mylady?“ </p><p>Fritz offered his arm. An age old tradition between them that had started in kindergarten, when the two of them would play knight and princess. Fritz would offer his arm and escort his liege to tea parties and playdates. Once a classmate had asked him if he didn‘t find that annoying, but no he could not imagine a better game to play. And so even now he enjoys being her gallant knight that escorts the bright and beautiful princess to any destination she desires. </p><p>She took his arm with a small smile. A smile that was only reserved for him. </p><p>„Ah what a delight it is to have such a handsome knight at my side.“</p><p>Fritz shuddered with pleasure as Lucette‘s hand absentmindedly stroked his bicep. The warmth her fingers radiated seeping through his jacket and settling between his ribcage. He would never trade this for anything in the world, not even the slight chance that he could be in a relationship with Lucette. This, yes this would have to be enough. </p><p>„Fritz? When do you think you will finally have the courage to ask me out on a date?“ </p><p>He immediately stopped in his tracks. Her house was almost in sight, but his eyes were glued to the floor as he tried to process Lucette‘s question. </p><p>„What?“</p><p>„Do you really think I will wait forever? This is getting quite frustrating actually. You could have asked me months ago. We could have gone to prom together as a couple, so as usual I will take the first step. Fritz, do you want to go out with me?“</p><p>Her smile was breathtaking, her face illuminated with a glow that Fritz had never seen before. And he could feel his face echo hers in turn. </p><p>„Mylady. It would be my honor.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>